iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Nine's Legacy
I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Nine's Legacy is a Novella (short story) which follows Number Nine and his Cêpan, Sandor as they live life in hiding from the Mogadorians on Earth. It was originally released in e-book form on February 28th, 2012. Nine's Legacy was later published in a compilation paperback called The Lost Files: The Legacies. Nine's narration is voiced by Jeff Brick in the audio book adaptation. About the Book Number Nine—when John frees him from his cell in the Power of Six, he's ferocious, reckless, and ready to fight back. But being held captive changes a person—even a Loric. See what Nine was like before his capture, and read about his dramatic escape from his point of view. In I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Nine's legacy, discover the story behind Nine. Before meeting John Smith, aka Number Four, before being held prisoner, Nine was hunting down Mogadorians in Chicago with his Cêpan, Sandor. What happened there would change Nine forever. . . . Plot Taking Risks The story sees Number Nine and his Cêpan Sandor living comfortably in Chicago, living without being discovered for the last five years. However, on one of his lakefront runs, Nine notices his iMog vibrate and plans to ambush and kill the lone Mogadorian in the area, initiating his plan when he is pursued on another run. Nine leads it to his apartment in the John Hancock Center where it is trapped by a magnetic device in the elevator created by Sandor. Sandor is visibly annoyed but gives Nine a gun, which he takes with his Telekinesis and shoots the Mogadorian. Nine realises that in his haste for the war against the Mogadorians to start, he had risked leaving everything he and his Cêpan had achieved in Chicago. Despite being somewhat annoyed with Nine, Sandor decides that he has shown that he is ready to take his training to the next level, finally opening Nine's Loric Chest and giving him his pipe staff, used to fight. He also reveals a secret room which he calls the Lecture Hall and starts more intense training using the Lecturn, a device which controls waves of items and fighting bots, simulating an unpredictable fighting environment, a way of preparing for the future. Attempting a 'normal' life Sandor decides that Nine needs to get out and socialize rather than continue to run along the lakefront everyday. He gives him a membership to a nearby recreational center full of gym equipment and various other activities such as swimming and wall climbing. While at the rock wall, Nine notices Maddy for the first time and the pair exchange glances. Nine attempts to climb the wall but falls and leaves quickly feeling humiliated. Sandor encourages him to go back, which he does and practices all day. While waiting for Maddy to arrive, he bumps into her in the park across the street and they arrange a date to the Planetarium. Nine is smitten, but Maddy on his mind affects his training which, in turn, annoys Sandor. He gives Nine a list of errands to run in pawn and thrift stores. In the final thrift store, Nine unexpectedly runs into Maddy, they converse and Maddy takes his picture. Alerting the Mogadorians For their second date, Nine takes Maddy out in Sandor's red convertible. He picks Maddy up from the rec center but as he pulls away he smashes into the back of a van. He hadn't noticed that his iMog had been vibrating and Mogadorians pour from the van. Nine engages in a high speed car chase with the Mogadorians. Maddy is terrified but they eventually manage to lose the Mogadorians. They pull into a side road and Maddy storms away. Nine rings Sandor and explains before he returns home. Sandor is furious and blames Nine and his "crush", then leaves to destroy the car and gives Nine orders to pack and get ready to leave. Nine enters the Lecture Hall and turns on the Lecturn, training by himself with his pipe staff. He doesn't notice when Sandor arrives, controlling the Lecturn to push Nine harder. When surrounded by killer bots, Nine attempts to backflip off the wall but instead sticks, discovering a new legacy: Antigravity. Sandor remarks that he has received an upgrade, which makes Nine feel he is just another of Sandor's gadgets. In his anger, Nine destroys the Lecturn and runs away. Nine spends the night exploring Chicago from a new angle, walking up the tall skyscrapers and ignoring Sandor's calls and texts. He sleeps all day on the top of a building before noticing a text from Maddy offering to try again. Nine travels to her house, where they talk and fall asleep together. When Nine wakes up, however, he is surrounded by Mogadorians. He fights many but decides to escape with Maddy. He discovers a new legacy: Legacy Transference and tranfers his Antigravity to Maddy. They run along the ceiling to their exit but Maddy stops and tasers him, allowing the Mogadorians to seize him. Imprisonment at the Mountain Base In the back of the van, driving to an unknown location, Nine discovers that the Mogadorians had captured her parents and she had bargained with them to let them go. Nine realises that this explains bumping into her in the park, the thrift store, the picture she took, the anger as she left the car when they got away and how the Mogadorians found him in her apartment. At the Mogadorian mountain base Maddy and Nine are separated and Nine is led to a room with a large window and watches as Maddy is reunited with her family. However, a Piken is also let loose in the room and Maddy and her family are slaughtered. Nine throws up and cannot face looking at the carnage. The Mogadorians put Nine in a cell and leave him there for a period where time becomes impossible to keep track of. One day, however, they take him to a room and place a force field around him. They have his chest and soon bring Sandor in, telling Nine that they found him in Athens, Ohio, snooping around the office of the editors of "They Walk Among Us". Sandor is in a poor state, yet when the Mogadorians torture him to try and get information out of Nine, he remains strong, but when they begin to remove Sandor's fingers and cut deeper into his body, Nine smashes through the force field in rage. He knocks out the Mogs in the room and has to kill Sandor out of mercy, to prevent him being tortured further. Arrival of Number Four Nine is then left to rot in his cell, waiting but becoming more wild and hardened. Then one day, Number Four and Sam Goode arrive and Nine manages to escape his cell. He is reunited with his chest and enjoys battling the Mogadorians. He manages to fight his way out of the mountain base with Four, though regrettably leaving Sam behind in the process. He and Four both witness the arrival of Setrákus Ra and flee to Four's SUV. Along the way Nine discovers he can communicate with animals telepathically. Four tells Nine to drive North and Nine agrees, planning his return to Chicago and his apartment in the John Hancock Center. Trivia *The majority of Five's Betrayal, occurs at the same time as Nine's captivity at the Mogadorian Mountain Base. Five is given the task of killing Nine to prove himself and a ceremony is planned for the occasion. However, on the same day, Four arrives at the base and finds Nine, allowing him to escape. Category:E-Book Category:The Lost Files Category:Lorien Legacies